On your side
by Blizzardonabrokenmirror
Summary: Probablemente nunca va a admitirlo, pero puede que a Lily le guste un poco  prácticamente nada, lo jura  James. —Oneshoot, Lily/James.


**Título:** On your side

**Autoras**: Cafesitodeldia y Estrella Black.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Claim: **Lily Evans, James Potter. Lily/James

**Disclaimer: **Si, verán, ¿esa vieja a la que todos le debemos prácticamente nuestra vida? ¿A quien le daríamos nuestros hijos si así lo pidiera? ¿Por la que nos tatuaremos cosas que no tienen sentido para muchos? ¿Esa vieja? Lamentablemente no soy yo, sino la Rowling, so...

**Summary: **Probablemente nunca va a admitirlo, pero puede que a Lily le guste un poco (prácticamente nada, lo jura) James. —Oneshoot, Lily/James.

**Nota**** Estrellita :B **Cómo ya lo he dicho, un placer escribir con Annie. Siempre de los siempres. Es una excelente escritora y todo el crédito es suyo, srsly. Dude, gracias por ser tan buena persona y dejarme colaborar contigo. Después de años (sí, años (ok, no. Pero sí mucho tiempo) sin escribir algo, me siento realizada. xD Y amé esto. Sé que yo escribí la mitad pero…es tan bonito :D. Bueno, basta. Espero que les haya gustado y se suscriban a nuestra nueva cuenta, que vienen muchas más colaboraciones nuestras. Sí Diosito (y Annie) quieren. :) ¡Sean felices, gente! Y lean mucho. Mua.

**Nota Anna**: Escribir con Estrella es taaan fácil que pareciera que somos la misma persona o algo, no sé, pero entienden mi punto(?). Espero les guste, blablah, ya todo lo dijo ella, pues xD

* * *

:-:

«Well, I never knew quite how to handle you.»  
:-:

Probablemente nunca va a admitirlo, pero puede que a Lily le guste un poco (prácticamente nada, lo jura) James. Y no es porque sea guapo ni nada, todo el mundo lo sabe, sino por cómo ha cambiado en ese último año (porque sí, al parecer una pequeña porción de madurez le ha tocado al fin); cómo paso a ser "Potter" a ser "James", aunque sólo en su cabeza; cómo sus bromas dejaron de ser tan pesadas; cómo sus constantes y arrogantes 'Sal conmigo, Evans' aunque no disminuyeron, obtuvieron más significado.

Tal vez todo sea fruto del agotamiento físico y mental que le provoca estudiar para sus EXTASIS, se dice. Sí, debe serlo. Eso de que sienta la piel débil y vulnerable cuando él la roza, y sus labios se suelten, tartamudeando, cada vez que la mira. Definitivamente malas pasadas que le juega su cuerpo, en necesidad de descanso. Pero, el que James se haya vuelto más agradable a su vista... ¿también tiene que ver con ello? ¿El que se aburra sin escuchar sus tonterías todos el días en el gran comedor, y que siempre que vea a los payasos de Black, Pettigrew y Remus, comience a buscarlo como loca con la mirada hasta encontrarlo? Todo es culpa del cansancio... seguro.

Seguro.

(Tal vez eso de mentirse a sí misma fuera una cosa que se perfecciona con el tiempo y se va perdiendo conforme pasan los segundos, porque a Lily eso le sonó tan convincente como que Snape ahora se dedica a repartir caramelos a los muggles en su tiempo libre.)

Aunque Lily jura y vuelve a jurar que nunca sucumbirá ante sus (no) encantos, hay algo en ella (una pequeña, muy pequeña parte, en serio) que se pregunta (constantemente) cómo sería salir con él. Cómo sería sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura o simplemente sostener su mano. Y es que más de una vez se ha planteado aceptar seriamente cuando James le suelte el siguiente 'Evans, ¿saldrás ya conmigo' y le sonría más sinceramente que la vez anterior. Pero entonces se da cuenta de lo que está pensando, sacude la cabeza y se dice que no; ella nunca será de Potter.

«¿Lily?»

Ella da un respingo.

«¡Yo nunca seré de Potter!»

Abre los ojos ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y levanta la mirada aún un poco en shock.

«¿Disculpa?» Pregunta Remus, arqueando una ceja y suprimiendo la risa.

Lily lo mira, demasiado avergonzada para hablar, pero consciente de que debe decir algo para aclarar eso último. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo vio venir. Sólo agradece que haya sido él, y no Black. ¡O peor! El mismo Potter.

«Eh...»

Remus ríe, «Y mira que yo nunca dije nada sobre Cornamenta, si quiera. Menos sobre tu siendo suya.»

Ella levanta la cara, (ya roja como un tomate, está segura) y por la mirada del joven hombre lobo sabe que no pasa nada. No hay nadie más en el salón, y el sólo está burlándose de ella.

Rueda los ojos.

«Oh, cállate.»

Levanta ambas manos. «Yo sólo venía a ver si podrías ayudarme con mis tareas más tarde.»

«¿Pociones?»

Asiente.

«Claro.»

«Gracias Lily, eres un sol.»

Sonríe. «Lo sé.»

El chico comienza a caminar, pero para a medio camino. «¿Lily?»

«¿Sí?»

«Nunca digas nunca.»

Y con esto, se va.

Lily se queda ahí, pensando un rato más. Y es que quizá está algo paranoica ya por todo lo que ha ocurrido (y no sólo en ese momento, sino en lo que va de la semana), que ella cree está segura de que Remus sabe algo que ella no.

Y eso no le agrada para nada.

(Porque si hay algo que Lily odie en serio, es el no saber las cosas. Así sea la cosa más minúscula, ella tiene que saberlo, porque esa sensación de estupidez que siente cuando eso pasa es su perdición. Puede parecer tonto para mucha gente, puede parecer ilógico (porque a la mayoría de las personas les gusta sentirse tonta, sí, y mal y ella realmente no entiende _por qué_), pero no para ella, no. Porque si algo le ha enseñado vivir con Petunia, es que, nunca es bueno no-saber algo. Así sea que tu cabello está desordenado o que tus padres van a divorciarse prácticamente en cuanto te vayas a la escuela.)

Lily se tumba sobre un sillón y cierra los ojos. Respira profundamente, calmándose a ella misma; concentrándose en el crepitar del fuego y nada más. No va a quedarse dormida ahí, con el paso de los años ha aprendido que eso no es bueno, pero sólo quiere relajarse, eliminar lo que queda del susto que Remus le dio.

Pero todo es en vano, porque apenas comienza a relajarse realmente cuando siente a alguien observándola fijamente y la respiración de ese alguien muy cerca de su cara. Así que abre los ojos y grita como si no hubiera mañana, porque prácticamente encima de ella está James (Potter, Lily, es _Potter_), sonriéndole de lado a pesar de que su grito parece haberlo asustado un poco a él también.

«¡Potter!» Al menos tiene la suerte de poder llamarlo por su apellido y no su nombre, como su cabeza insiste.

«Hola» le saluda con la cabeza de lado y una sonrisa estúpida. El ceño de Lily se frunce. Lo mira confundida (y un poco aturdida, vamos), que no es como si todos los días tuvieras a James Potter frente a ti de esa manera (pero a Lily eso no le importa no, no le afecta, no). Y entonces, hace algo que va totalmente en contra de sus principios. En lugar de atizarle un buen golpe por acosarla o lo que fuera (sólo Dios sabe que otras cosas le haya hecho mientras dormía), Lily lo mira. Embobada. Primero sus ojos, luego su nariz, luego sus labios. Está tan cerca. Entrecierra los ojos ante el calor que su cuerpo emana. Ese increíblemente y cómodo calor que la envuelve.

«Hola.»

Le responde muy quedito y abre los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como el rostro de James se descompone. La sonrisa boba que colgaba de sus labios se ha ido, y Lily no recuerda haberlo visto así de serio en ninguna ocasión.

James la mira, como buscando algo en sus ojos, o en su rostro, o en sus pecas ¡quién sabe qué trataba de buscar y en dónde trataba de hacerlo, joder, que se le quedó viendo una eternidad! Y finalmente se acerca a ella. Muy, muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, también. Junta sus frentes, y su cabello le hace cosquillas en la piel. Cosquillas agradables. E inconscientemente pone un poco de presión para sentirlo más cerca. Siente su cabello y lo imagina. Ese rebelde cabello negro tan singular que se carga.

James la mira una última vez, antes de alejarse. Se queda mirándola otra eternidad antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Lily abre los ojos como platos, se toca ese lugar de la frente donde todavía puede sentir su calor y esas estúpidas cosquillas, y se deja caer en el sillón.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Y es que no es porque ella misma estuviera a punto de aventársele a Potter, eso en ese momento no podía procesarlo, no; sino más bien que Potter no la besara teniendo la oportunidad (porque es la primera vez que se aleja, es la primera vez que no la presiona, que no dice algo estúpido, que no se mueve simplemente hacia enfrente, intentando que sus labios se toquen) y que ese simple toque de su frente sobre la suya, la haya dejado en ese estado que si no es catatónico entonces Lily no sabe de qué otra manera podría ser descrito.

Suspira, gruñe y sofoca un grito en uno de los cojines.

(Y es que había algo en sus ojos, en la manera en la que la veía, en los movimientos que hacía, consciente o inconscientemente lo que más le preocupaba a Lily. Porque por esos escasos segundos no vio a él Potter que se hace el payaso, que hace bromas estúpidas a casi el primero que se le pare enfrente. No vio a él Potter de siempre, no vio a ese que quiere simplemente poder decir «Já, Evans _fue_ (es) mía.», a ese que sólo la quiere para exhibir como un trofeo más. Lily cree haber visto a James, ese James que le gusta (un poco, casi nada, lo jura), que es lindo, que piensa en sus amigos, que hace bromas que ya no son pesadas, que la quiere y punto.

Pero Lily no va a pensar más en eso, no. Porque no puede ser posible, no. Porque es Potter, _Potter_, y nunca va a cambiar.)

Pero es que hay algo, esa opresión en el pecho que parece haberse instalado (puede jurar que permanentemente) desde que comenzó a pensar en todo esto y ella simplemente no puede con ello. No más.

(Porque está cansada de pretender siempre, está cansada de mentirse a sí misma. Pero no puede hacer nada, porque es casi todo fuera en contra de sus principios y es que no, simplemente no. No puede.)

Pone el cojín sobre su cara y grita una vez más. Frustración llenando rápidamente su cuerpo, sofocando casi cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera haber estado ahí. Y es cuando escucha un «Lily» dicho quedito, tanto, que ella cree (jura) que es su mente que le está engañando. Pero lo oye de nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Abre los ojos.

Y ahí está de nuevo.

Enserio, ¿es que la gente no puede aparecérsele si no es de esa manera? ¿Qué hay con todos hoy que parece que tienen los pies más ligeros que el talco?

«¿No te habías ido a dormir, ya?» Pregunta secamente, y desviando la mirada. ¿La habría visto hacer su berrinche?

«No pude.»

«Ah.»

Silencio.

Y ahora ella está tan putamente concentrada en no levantar la cara y dejar de parpadear tanto, porque su mirada le quema. Le quema en la cara, en los ojos, en el cuerpo. Le quema de una manera en que quiere mirarlo a él, también. Pero no se atreve. No quiere hacerlo. Já. Quién lo diría. Toda una Griffyndor. Una _cobarde_.

«Lily.»

¿Ah, así que ella también ha dejado de ser ‹Evans›? Suprime una sonrisa y siente como su interior se calienta lentamente.

«Dime, James.»

Por fin levanta la cara, y cuando lo hace, ahoga un grito. El chico está a unos escasos centímetros de ella (de nuevo) y le sonríe tímidamente.

Gira un poco a la cara, e inconscientemente ella lo imita. Un escalofrío la recorre.

Su vista ha bajado a sus labios. Se acerca un poco, luego se detiene. Y luego se ríe. Cómo si no pudiera creerlo. Estudia su rostro una vez más.

_¡Joder, sólo hazlo!_ piensa ella, mirándolo también.

Y él parece haberla escuchado (o ver la casi desesperación pintada en su cara, que vamos, puede ser, porque incluso la misma Lily puede jurar que hasta Pettigrew podría notar lo mucho que quiere que un poco del viejo Potter vuelva a James para que simplemente la bese de una buena vez en lugar de estarla observando como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y Lily no estuviera ya todo lo sonrojada que se puede estar en un momento como ese), porque se inclina hacia ella y la besa, así sin más.

El toque es suave, casi como si no fuera uno de los merodeadores quien roza sus labios con los suyos, casi como si fuera el primero (y no sólo el primero entre ellos, no, sino, el _primero_, punto); es cálido, es todo lo que no imaginaría que sería. Pero, por supuesto, dura muy poco para el gusto de Lily.

Abre los ojos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo los había cerrado, un poco sorprendida de que eso fuera todo. (Y dolida, pero no va a permitirse pensar en ello en ese momento) Y todo lo que ve es a James sonriendo ampliamente (pero una sonrisa de verdad, esas con arrugas en los ojos incluidas, de esas que te hacen sonreír a ti a pesar de que estés teniendo el peor día de tu vida), con un ojo aún cerrado y el otro viéndola fijamente, con ese extraño brillo en él de nuevo.

Lily está a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo (aunque ni siquiera sepa qué), cuando James sólo aclara su garganta, sonríe más ampliamente, si es que eso es posible y le dice «Sal conmigo, _Lily_» y Lily puede jurar que James lo dice en serio.

Y no puede creerlo. No lo cree, porque en lo único que está pensando es en la mejor manera de decir _sí_. Dentro de su mente da un salto, se le echa encima y dan vueltas antes de tomarse de la mano y correr por todos los pasillos habidos y por haber, anunciando la buena nueva, y muriéndose de risa de la cara que ponen todos al verlos juntos.

Pero no puede hacer eso (tal vez tendrá que guardarlo para el día en que le pida matrimonio), así que hace algo mejor (y más cuerdo y discreto) que eso.

Se inclina hacia su perfecta boca y lo besa con ganas, parando en tiempos para sonreír.

Y ya no tiene miedo. No señor, no más. Porque algo dentro de ella le dice que puede confiar en él, entregarse. Que todo saldrá perfectamente. Y entonces, ¿quién es ella para contradecirse a sí misma? Y es que simplemente se siente bien (y está segura que no sólo es porque James sea un besador excepcional). Algo natural, destinado a ser. Y, una vez más: ¿quién es ella para luchar contra el destino?

Así que lo deja ser, disfrutando del suave roce de sus labios contra los suyos, de sus manos en su cuello y cara, y de la calidez que se ha instalado en su pecho. Juntan sus frentes cuando terminan, y se sonríen el uno al otro con tales sonrisas que parece que se les pueda partir la cara a la mitad en cualquier momento.

«Tienes unas pecas hermosas.» Dice James de repente, acariciándole la piel con su aliento.

Lily ríe. Porque eso suena a algo que James nunca diría. Sin contar que se lo dice el mismo chico que la había estado molestando, llamándola «pecosa» los últimos años.

¿No es irónico?

Pero es que Lily piensa (y jura que tiene razón, como siempre), ¿no es así todo en la vida? ¿Irónico como ninguna otra cosa y usualmente tan bueno que uno puede jurar que no es la realidad?


End file.
